


That Damn Scarf

by lilsherlockian1975



Series: Tumblr stuff and other little things [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, John's not amused, Slightly Naughty, a tiny bit sexy, scarf removal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 12:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsherlockian1975/pseuds/lilsherlockian1975
Summary: A little thing I wrote for MrsMCrieff because of that unbelievably sexy gif of Sherlock removing his scarf in a... ah, provoking manner. You'll see where our perverted minds have been...





	That Damn Scarf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsMCrieff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMCrieff/gifts).



> I own nothing. Enjoy ~Lil~

Sherlock busted into the path lab, barking out orders to John who was right on his heels. Throwing off his Belstaff, he said something to Molly, but for the life of her she couldn't make out what he was saying. When he was riled up and 'bossy' her mind was _not_ her own. And then, _then_ he did the unthinkable. He started 'jerking off' his scarf!

 _Does he not understand how that looks?_ she wondered. The way his fist gripped the wool and… _tugged_.

_Mercy…_

"Molly!" he said a little louder, pulling her out of her masturbatory fantasy.

"Ah, yes?"

He smirked. "Of course I know how it looks. Why do you think I always do it around you?" he said with a wink.

John, looking completely confused, said, "What the hell are you two talking about?"

"Never mind, John. Send that text to Graham and fetch Molly something cool to drink."

"You're an arse!" Molly said, turning away to hide her blush.

Sherlock walked up behind her and gripped her waist. "But you _love_ it," he whispered against her neck.

"Not this again!" John said as he started for the door. He stopped and turned. "I thought we agreed 'no touchy at work'?!"

Sherlock, who was busy nibbling at his pathologist's neck, paused and said, "I remember no such agreement."

John left, shaking his head.

"He's right. This is unprofessional," Molly protested.

"That's not what you said when you worked overnight last week," Sherlock reminded her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks (the gif is on the story on my tumblr page) ~Lil~


End file.
